Rin and Len Drabble
by Live-Die-Love-Hate
Summary: Some little ideas of mine. made simply for cuteness...
1. Chapter 1

***sigh* I don't own vocaloid and all that. **

**All of this will be just short little ideas I have, so know that not all of it is set in the same world. Enjoy. ~**

**Yamada Sora **

**山田空**

* * *

Chapter 1: Your adventure log has vanished

"I swear Rin its like your trying to make this harder for me."

Rin giggled, her blonde hair bouncing.

"You know I am…"

Len's face turned red.

"RIIIIIIINNNN!?"

"What?"

Len struggled to maintain his composure as he looked at the data on the tv screen.

"Where have the coins gone?"

"OH WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN?"

Len squinted at the chat.

_ORANGEqxeen has dropped 53 gold 27 silver and 32 bronze at X:394 Y:-876_

Len found the spot on the map.

"HOW… I HATE YOU RIN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT…. UGGGHH!"

The point marked is a swamp, one of the most miserable annoying places on the map. It was also completely across the map.

**Later…**

"Rin, now we completed this task we can go and fight the boss!"

"Awesome! I also just learned to play this game to!"

"I almost don't regre-... RIIIN!?"

"Oops."

Len put his head in his hands. Rin's avatar did a pirouette on the screen as if mocking him.

_ORANGEqxeen has changed classes to: RULER_

"How did you even...?"

"I don't know, it just said: 'do you want to change your class?'"

"That class isn't even accessible to players!"

Len was practically was crying.

"Why can't I ever play a game with you without something weird happening. Oh kami-sama please fix this idiot!"

_Your adventure log has vanished…_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_It wasn't me?"_

"_DIE!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Against the World_

_I could hear explosions ripping the air around us as cannonballs bury themselves in the ground. _

_The scent of gunpowder mingles with the metallic scent of blood as the dying yield their life to whatever lies beyond death._

"_Len…"_

_Her voice wavers, as if it were the string of a harp that had just been plucked. I look at the girl I had protected for 15 years. Her dress was torn and mud speckled the bottom of it but even so she was still beautiful._

"_Yes my lady?"_

_A musket ball finds its way into a wooden beam above our heads. Splinters impale themselves in the ground around us, some of them tearing their way into her clothes._

_She looks up at me, her bright blue eyes filled with fear. Her tears cutting through the grime that clings to her face._

"_I'm scared, Len."_

"_Don't worry lady Rin, I will protect you. I promise."_

_Her face relaxes, her tears stop._

_But I can't keep that promise. I can't protect her as I watch helplessly as a blossom of blood appears from her side. A rose against the lily white of her dress. _

_I can't keep that promise as the french soldiers appear over side of the wickerworks._

_I can't keep that promise as a bayonet makes its home deep in my chest._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seasonal Feathers

"I'm sorry Rin..."

He smiles weakly, his eyes shut tight against the frigid air.

"Rin… You're so pretty..."

I can feel my tears, cold against my cheeks, near frozen from the icy night wind. His breathing is starting to slow.

"No! Len Please! Stay awake! Please!... Please don't leave me alone… "

He brings his hand up to my cheek, ice cold fingers brushing against my face. Outside, the wind dies down, and its as if everything is standing still for my brothers last words. He takes a breath. Opening his eyes, he musters the strength to sit up a few inches and kiss me on the cheek.

"Goodbye sister…"

* * *

"Yuuma-sama! We found something!"

I make my way through the snow, over to the man who had shouted.

"Show me."

He pushes his against the snow bank which gives way. We push away the surrounding snow revealing the entrance to a small cave.

Inside brother and a sister rest together. Both about fifteen. The brother's head rests in the sisters lap, eyes closed as if sleeping. The sister is hunched over her brother, her lifeless eyes still open, her tears frozen in place. It was almost as if some sentimental god had preserved them both before dying, leaving them stuck in their last moments.


End file.
